


Bonnie, from birth to present day

by Abeebuzzing



Series: The Thus Far Fergalicious Adventures Of One Bonnie Moorland [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeebuzzing/pseuds/Abeebuzzing
Summary: This is essentially Bonnie's backstory as I imagine it right now so that I don't forget anything.
Relationships: Mica Stoneground/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Thus Far Fergalicious Adventures Of One Bonnie Moorland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688194
Kudos: 1





	Bonnie, from birth to present day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! A few notes: Pretty much everybody is aged up in here, Justin and MC are 27. This work doesn't entirely follow SSO's canon, the basic plotline that we've played will probably remain roughly the same, but pretty much everything other than that will be/has been changed. This work is just a description of Bonnie's life so far, there's no dialogue or anything here.  
This work is also quite raw, but I just wanted to get it posted online somewhere because I'm afraid of it getting deleted/lost on my computer.  
Enjoy!

Bonifacia Moorland (born Opalgirl) was born of a one-night stand between the Jorvegian Chris Opalgirl and Pandorian Naleena in1993 (currently 27 years old). Neither of her parents could take care of her, Chris was very young and unemployed, her mom couldn’t live on Jorvik (she’d get the same illness as Evergray, just Jorvegian version), nor could she take Bonnie with her as it was too dangerous in Pandoria. Chris wanted to put Bonnie up for adoption, but her mom refused to give her to just about anyone. Given her heritage, Bonnie needed to be raised by people who knew of Pandoria, could raise her accordingly, train and protect her. That left only the druids, but Naleena didn’t trust them. She knew of heir hostile and alienating stance towards Pandoria and its inhabitants, so she couldn’t be sure that Bonnie would have a good life there. She was early into her pregnancy when she met Evergray. Other Pandorians already knew that Evergray could be trusted and advised Naleena to give Bonnie to him. Bonnie asked him, but he said that he would be a terrible parent and could only train her.  
About a month later, Catherine came to Pandoria on accident (without the other Druids knowing). Naleena found her wandering about the forests near her village, completely lost but amazed by the world. They started chatting as Naleena lead Catherine back to the portal. Catherine seemed to be like Evergray in the sense how she was so captivated by Pandoria and had no feelings of fear or hatred toward it. After that, Catherine kept “accidentally” stepping into portals and coming over to Pandoria. Naleena warned her about the dangers, especially knowing that she was pregnant, but Catherine dismissed them. The two quickly became friends and Naleena revealed her situation. She confided in Catherine about Bonnie’s heritage, her pain over knowing that she would have to give her away and fear of what would happen to her baby daughter. Catherine, whose relationship with the Druids had been strained for a while, was deeply angered by the fact that they were so hostile towards Pandoria, a place she loved so dearly, the homeplace of her first friend after the Sisterhood fell apart. She was slightly calmed by the news that Evergray didn’t seem to agree with the Druids on that part and had agreed to at least train Bonnie. She left Pandoria that night deeply in thought.  
Over in Jorvik, she explained to Thomas Naleena’s situation (Thomas knew everything about Pandoria that Catherine did). After thinking about it they decided that they were going to take Bonnie in and raise her alongside their own child. It wasn’t an easy decision to make, but they felt that they could do it together. Plus, Naleena had already trusted Evergray with Bonnie’s training, so they would have someone to lean on, even though there were some tensions between Catherine and Evergray.  
When she went back to Pandoria and told Naleena about her plan, Naleena was moved to tears. She couldn’t thank Catherine and Thomas enough and promised to help them in any way she could whenever they needed help. A month later, Bonnie is born. Naleena takes her to the Moorlands, once again thanking them and pledging a life dept to them. She stays with them for a couple of days and then leaves. A week later, Justin is born and Catherine dies. Naleena was there and tried her best to help Catherine, but she didn’t make it. She attended Catherine’s funeral disguised as a bird on Evergray’s shoulder. She was heartbroken and offered to take Bonnie to someone else, because Thomas was left all alone with two kids, maybe Evergray could still raise Bonnie as well. Thomas, being a man of is word, declined and said that he’d still raise two kids, no matter how hard it would be. It was one of his wives last wishes, after all-it’s what she would have wanted. So Naleena left Bonnie with him and went back to Pandoria, having lost her best friend and daughter.  
Seven years passed without Bonnie showing no signs of her Pandoric heritage. She started walking and talking way earlier than most kids, but that was nothing magical. She and Justin were pretty much attached at the hip, as if they were truly siblings. Bonnie always knew that she wasn’t related to Thomas and Justin, but as a kid she didn’t really care and considered them her family. She called Thomas dad and never wondered where her real parents were and why Justin didn’t have a mom either. Evergray checked in on her regularly and told her everything from the start, but made her promise not to tell anyone but her dad, who already knew, and Justin, who was sworn to secrecy as well.  
When Bonnie was about seven years old, she started showing the first small hints of magic. It was mostly small sparks at first, but Thomas told Evergray the second he first saw them. He started coming by more often and by the time Bonnie was eleven, Evergray decided that she was ready to start her training. It was simple at first, mostly theory even, but Bonnie ate it all up. They started with very simple magic, just controlling the surges of power that happened, but worked their way up from there. With the training started coming the questions: where are my parents? Where’s Justin’s mom? Why didn’t my parents want me? Thomas gave his best to answer in a way that wouldn’t cause any pain to Bonnie or Justin.  
When Bonnie was fourteen, Evergray started training not only her magic, but her fighting skills as well. He knew that the world wouldn’t be kind to her and wanted her to able to defend herself. She was already a very good rider, but that wasn’t enough for him. The older she got, the harder Evergray pushed her. That caused arguments with Thomas, he was afraid that Bonnie would go down the same path that Catherine did when Evergray took it too far. Bonnie, on the other hand, seemed to love the pressure. She pushed herself everywhere she could: school, riding, her trainings with Evergray. She was a very competitive kid and took everything Evergray told her to do as a challenge. It was a mystery to every adult around her how she managed to do all that and not burn out, but most of them were concerned that it would just catch up with her later.

By the time she was sixteen, she already had a clear idea that she wanted to become a surgeon, was a rather good fighter and had strong control over her magic. On her sixteenth birthday, Evergray took her to Pandoria for the first time to meet her mother. Bonnie knew the whole truth: Garnok, the Druids, why her mom couldn’t raise her, which made the first meeting much easier. Naturally, there was some awkwardness, but the feeling of being in Pandoria overshadowed all that. After that, she started spending more time in Pandoria, whether it be training with Evergray or building a relationship with her mom. 

Her teenage years were overall a good time in her life. She was still very close to Justin and her dad, her relationship with her mom was starting to grow faster and faster, she was excelling in all of her studies. It was obvious that she was insanely talented and school was never a true challenge for her.

It all came tumbling down when she switched schools. She started going to a tougher school when she was 16 and having never needed to work in order to succeed academically, she caught herself in a new situation. Evergray continued pushing her, Thomas still needed her help in the stables, and she was drowning in schoolwork. She was crashing and burning like a plane whose motor had given out and was plummeting towards the ground. She felt embarrassed asking for help and didn’t tell anyone about her problems, instead choosing to mask her pain. It wasn’t long she started escaping her problems and running away from Evergray and her family. She refused any help, even Justin’s. She started drinking in the city and running with the “wrong crowd” in order to forget her issues, which only made it worse. Thomas and Evergray quickly realized that Bonnie was going down the same path that Catherine once had and decided to put an end to it. Luckily, they intervened before it came to outright alcoholism or drugs. They decided that sending Bonnie away would only make it worse. Oddly enough, school was the only thing Bonnie still paid attention to. Her love for learning and her dream of becoming a doctor were still there, which ended up being her saving grace. Evergray and Thomas reduced the amount of other responsibilities she had until she was back to normal and could keep up with school. Then they started returning to normal, but never went back to the way things were before.  
Shortly thereafter, Evergray was exiled. Bonnie’s distrust for the Druids grew by the day (which had unintentionally been instilled in her since birth). She continued going to Pandoria but was more careful with her powers than ever before.  
After finishing school, she went to university to study medicine at 18 years old. She loved every part of it and was over the moon about finally being this close to achieving her lifelong dream. She was in her first year of Uni when Brightshout was born at Moorland stables. Justin took one look at the foal and decided that Bonnie should be the one to train and saddle him. Bonnie spent almost all of her free time training him. They bonded really well and to this day, the only person to ever have ridden Brightshout on their own besides Bonnie is Justin.  
When Bonnie had been studying for three years, she discovered a rather nasty side effect to being Pandorian. All those years, the only downside was having to hide her powers and the constant threat of the Druids, which had never truly bothered Bonnie, it was just another aspect of her life. But with all the gifts her heritage gave her, that couldn’t be the only curse that came with them. The problem itself would be simple, harmless and only slightly annoying to anyone else, but to Bonnie, it was the worst curse imaginable. Her hands shook occasionally. Not often, not very badly, but enough to kill a patient if it happened to occur during surgery. Bonnie spent months researching it, she even risked a visit to Evergray in the North, asked the Pandorian scholars in her mother’s village. The answer was clear: it couldn’t be cured, stopped or controlled. It was just something that came with being of two different worlds.  
The day Bonnie went to the head of her Uni to tell her she was dropping out was the worst day of her life. It ripped her apart to give up this dream she’d had longer than she could remember, this idea that had gotten her trough the worst times in her life, but she couldn’t risk it. How could she live with herself if somebody died on her operating table because she was too selfish to let go of her dream?  
After dropping out, she spiraled completely. By that time, she was already living on her own and there were many nights when Justin had to drive out to the city in the middle of the night to pick Bonnie up from a bar and drag her back to her apartment. The only thing keeping her somewhat sane was Brightshout.  
One day, a few months after her dreams were shattered for good, Bonnie got an interesting email. Bonnie ignored it for a good week before giving in to temptation. The head of her Uni had sent her a link to the Uni’s website with the text “If you believe that you can no longer help the living, why not help the dead?”. The link took Bonnie to a website advertising the forensics and pathology course starting next fall at her old Uni. Bonnie signed up without any hesitation. This was her chance to take her life back once again.  
During that summer, she met Mica for the first time. They quickly hit it off and became good friends. When Mica left for new adventures, Bonnie started missing her like crazy. It didn’t take long for her to realize that the feelings she felt towards Mica might not be platonic. They kept in touch when Mica was away chasing the cloud kingdom and neither could really wait see each other again.  
Come fall, Bonnie was as ready as she could ever be. She already had all the degrees she needed to start studying forensics, so she was ready to dive in head-first. It was clear that this was what she was meant to do and working with law enforcement to solve crimes was becoming her new dream.  
When summer came around again, so did Mica, and it felt like the two had never been separated at all. Overall, the person who was most glad about her return might have been Justin, because Aideen knows the poor boy was sick and tired of hearing Bonnie ramble about Mica’s kind eyes and flowing hair. He loves his sister and he too has spent his fair share of nights sitting on Bonnie’s desk talking about his new crush while she was struggling to keep her eyes open because “Jesus motherfucking Christ, Justin, it’s fucking four a.m., go to bed, you horny bastard”. All said with as much love as you can feel for your younger brother when you need to wake up at six am the next day and it’s already four. But honestly, every person has their limits and Bonnie doesn’t care about Justin’s, apparently, because she just wouldn’t shut up about Mica. Bonnie didn’t waste her time this time around and after a couple of weeks confessed her feelings to Mica. The result of that was a truly magical first kiss in the starlight on top of the clouds. They spent pretty much the entire summer together exploring Jorvik and enjoying each other’s company. Justin was relieved for a while, but he was in for a nasty surprise when Mica had to leave and Bonnie suddenly became a lot more chatty again. When Mica came back again the next year, she was the first person Bonnie told the truth about her heritage. She knew that exposing the whole shebang with Pandoria, Garnok, the Druids, Aideen could land her in hot water if Mica couldn’t cope with it, but she surprised Bonnie. Mica said that she already knew everything except for Bonnie’s heritage already, since her uncle had let her in on the secret. The amount of relief Bonnie felt knowing that Mica still loved her despite being part Pandorian was dizzying. That feeling of being loved by another woman as much as Bonnie loved her was something worth holding on to, no matter what.  
She graduated at earlier than most at 25 and started her residency at Jorvik City Hospital shortly thereafter. That’s also when she got caught up in all the Druid business, despite her best efforts to avoid them at all costs. After Justin decided to join DC, she let go of all caution and devoted all the time she had after work to help the Druids rescue Justin. It was quite the effort not to just expose her powers to the world and take Justin back with force, but it she waited it out and saved Justin anyway.  
At first, she slowly started warming up to the Druids, but after they lied to her and locked Justin up despite promising to help, she lost all faith in them. The Sisterhood gained some of that back after Alex helped her break Justin out, but that’s where the positive feelings ended. The only druid she trusts is Evergray, but the Druids can’t know that Evergray helped Bonnie master her Pandoric gifts.  
It’s hard for her to balance her residency and Soul Rider duties sometimes, but she’s giving it her best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed it! It's the first work I've written in a whileee (the last work I posted on here was from like 2017) and it's my first time writing anything about Bonnie.  
Seeya!


End file.
